


midnight crisis

by bubbledreams



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Jeffree Star (Musician), Kanye West (Musician), Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, L.A. Noire, Lady Gaga (Musician), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Divorce, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Polyamory, Romance, Spying, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbledreams/pseuds/bubbledreams
Summary: Jeffree pays a visit to Kanye's Wyoming ranch, but little do the lovers know Kim hired Jack Kelso to investigate.
Relationships: Jeffree Star/Kanye West, jeffree star/jack kelso, jeffree star/kanye west/jack kelso, kanye west/jack kelso
Kudos: 4





	midnight crisis

Jeffrey Starry turns Kanye West into a dirty Wyoming farm. The house is boring and there is nothing superfluous to turn Jeffrin over. Jeffrey took off his usual Gucci jacket and revealed the sexy Prada onesie. - Yes, how can you live like that?  
Kanye breaks the song and sings through a live script as we breathe.  
"Kanye, it's not even an emo." Jeffrey mocks his humble lover.  
"Look at my soul, darling. I'm in more emotion than ever," Kanye says in pain.  
Jeffrey looks into Kanye's tortured eyes and sees the pain. He realizes that the house is sad because it represents Kanye’s spirit.  
"Wow, you've been like a midnight crisis all your life." According to Jeffrey, eyes burn in Kanye’s spirit. He pressed the long end of his fake nails against Kanye's skin.  
Kanye looks at his Gucci logos using Jeffrey nails. She wants to breastfeed.  
"Jeffrey, they're not talking to me about anything other than the Gucci logo with artificial green lime nails. It's hard to find that crap, but honey, you're a real bargain."  
As this scene continues, Jack Kelso looks down from the bush. He presses the camera. Working all day with private scientist Kim Kardashian. Kim knew what was going on in Wyoming, so he sent a herdsman to find his baptized father. Kelso jumped off the bush and landed on the window where the flowers were blooming. "I'm not gay or anything, but I can moan a little."  
Jeffrey says nothing else. He kneels on Kanye's hard floor and twists Gucci's nails into Jack Kelson's zipper. Kanye has the opposite feelings. He is also a mixed race. Legally, he was partially pale when he began to support Trump. On the one hand, Kanye loves to suck cock, but on the other hand, Kanye Kelso knows who he works for.  
"Kelso, who sent you, didn't he?" Kanyo's eyes were as big as Kelson's, and his mistress stared at the man's soul while breastfeeding.  
Kelso nodded. He also complained that it was wet.  
Jeffrey stopped breastfeeding. "If Kim doesn't want to be hated, he can go. Oh, if he's not a jealous bitch."  
"Damn it, call me."  
Jack sighed as Jeffrey pulled away from his breasts and called Kim his pink iPhone.  
Who immediately responds to a pink iPhone (like Vogaferð). "Come on, what do you have?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, Kelso is dead. It's me, Jeffrey Lynn. Hey. What happened?"  
Who says “hell” is just what Kim Kardashian says.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, do I have to break it?" Jeffrey was joking.  
"How long has Kanye loved his mother? I thought I saw him as a believer now."  
"Whore, when they met me, Kanye loved the bitch. That's my job. K, bitch?" (Kanye uses these rhymes)  
Kelso picks up Jeffrey's phone. "Listen, I'm not gay or anything, but I also love puppies."  
"You betrayed me, Kelso!"  
"Damn it!" Suddenly, as Kelson was talking, the room filled with a pink light bulb. This is Lady Gaga! He is a dedicated minister!  
"Now you are all children of a supernatural god." Kelso and Kanye are now in clothes.  
"I'm here with you in two parts, homosexual, holy marriage." Gaga sings comfortably.  
"Yes," Kanye said, looking into Kelson's eyes.  
"Yes," replied Kelso. A drop fell from his face.  
“I can smell the salt,” Jeffrey says, closing his mouth.


End file.
